


Into the Light

by AliceMe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blind Alec, Bottom Alec Lightwood, M/M, Top Magnus Bane
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMe/pseuds/AliceMe
Summary: 섀도우헌터스 말렉매그알렉 시각장애인 알렉컬러버스 *존시스템*





	1. Chapter 1

40년 동안 색을 보지 못하고 살아왔지만, 큰 문제는 없었다. 컬러 매치를 찾지 못한다고 해도 세상은 아름다웠으니까. 색상 없이 명도와 채도로만 존재하는 세계는 온통 흑백이었다. 그렇다고 다 같은 느낌의 흑과 백은 아니었다. 따뜻하고 부드러운 검정, 훈연향이 나는 검정. 축축하고 미끌거리는 검정, 보슬거리는 검정. 천둥 소리가 나는 검정. 깊이조차 알 수 없는 심연처럼 깊은 검정을 지나 폭신한 회색을 거치면 너무나 순수해서 가까이 가면 안 될 것만 같은 빛을 발하는 하양이 나타난다. 그 사이에는 수많은 색의 스펙트럼이 존재했다. 

색이 있는 세상을 살아보지 않아 그에 대해서는 잘 모른다. 그러나 흑백의 세상은 아주 아름답다. 스위트피는 달콤한 향을 내며 바람결에 나풀거리고, 설원은 눈부시게 빛나 눈을 뜨지 못하게 한다. 성게 초밥은 씁쓰름한 맛과 감칠맛을 남기며 혀 위를 미끄러지고, 풀밭 위에 앉으면 간질거리는 잔디의 감촉을 느낄 수 있다. 철재 문 위를 감아쥐며 뻗어나가는 넝쿨장미는 zone 3와 zone 4사이의 색을 아주 조화로이 섞은 빛을 띄고 있었다. 그랬기에 아마 실제 색은 핏빛이라는 붉은 빛이 아닐까 하고 추측해 볼 수 있었다.

카타리나의 피부는 4과 5사이지만 그러나 4에 가깝고, 바닥 위로 쌓이는 눈은 8과 9사이지만 9에 더 가깝고. 백사장의 부서지는 모래는 7와 8사이의 회빛 흰색이고 각양 각색의 사과들은 3부터 4사이의 짙은 회색을 이리저리 왔다갔다한다. 색이 없어도 이렇게 아름다운데, 이 모든 것들에 색이 더해진다면 얼마나 더 경이로울 것인지. 

어느 날, zone 2와 zone 3사이에서 미묘하게 2쪽으로 치우친 카페 문을 열었을 때의 일이었다. 카페의 문을 연 매그는 바닐라 소이 라떼 주문을 마치고 몸을 돌려 자리에 앉았다. 카페 벽 한켠에 기댄 채 졸고 있는 청년을 보자마자 매그의 세계가 정지했다.

꾸벅꾸벅 허공에 선을 그려대는 zone 2 색상의 선글라스부터 시작해 마치 수면 위로 파문이 퍼지듯이 둥글게 색이 번지기 시작했다. 지금껏 들어왔던 경험담들로 매그는 이것이 색이라는 것을 깨닫고 경탄했다. 이 변화는 너무나도 빨리 일어나 매그는 미처 청년이 입고있던 바지가 zone 6에 가까웠는지 zone 7에 가까웠는지 판단하지 못했다. 청년의 뒤에 앉은, 남자의 앞에 놓인 맥주 위로 내려앉은 두꺼운 거품의 층은 아주 잘았고 포근했다. 뒤로 펼쳐진 전면창으로 분수대가 있는 광장의 모든 새들이 일제히 날아올랐다. 

그리고 매그의 심장이 소리쳤다. 

그래, 이거야. 이 애야. 지금까지 그렇게 찾아 헤맸는데, 바로 여기에 있었어. 

제 세상으로 색이 들어와 모든 것에 색이 입혀졌지만 매그는 차마 눈을 돌릴 수 없었다. 매그의 눈은 한 가지의 색에 머물러 있었다. zone 2에 가까운 빛, 그러니까 자신이 칙칙하고 찌뿌드드한 검정이라고만 알고 있는 색의 선글라스. 그 선글라스를 제 컬러 매치는 착용하고 있었다. 매그는 아주 천천히 일어났다. 주위에 있는 색들 중 자신이 알아볼 수 있는 색들은 zone 1의 검정과 수많은 검정색의 조합들, zone 5의 회색과 그보다는 파리하게 옅거나 뻑뻑하게 짙은 회색들, zone 9의 흰색뿐이었다. 

세상에, 존재하는 색들이 엄청나게 다양하다는 것은 알고 있었지만... 이렇게 한 공간에 모든 색이 존재할 줄이야. 아니면 이것보다 색이 더 있는 것일까? 매그는 갑작스런 자극에 놀라 눈을 깜박거리며 자리에 얼어붙어 있다가 천천히 걸음을 뗐다. 제 발에 와 닿는 카페의 바닥은 다행히도 제가 이름을 아는, 검은색이었다.

남자는 윤이 나는 검은색의 재킷을 걸치고 있었다. 팔 쪽은 손끝에서 거슬릴만한 촉감의 누비 옷감로 되어 있었다. 바지는 아주 차가운 얼음을 만질 때의 느낌과 같은 색이었고, 남자의 볼은 복숭아의 표면에서 나던 향기와 같은 색이었다. 남자의 입술은 아주 끈적하고 농밀한 체리 시럽의 맛과 같은 색으로 유혹적이었으며, 남자의 흐트러진 고수머리는 물결이 모래를 희롱할 때 나는 소리와 같은 색이었다. 

매그는 저보다 훨씬 어려 보이는 제 컬러 매치의 앞에서 큼큼, 하고 목을 가다듬었다. 몸을 일으켜 세운 청년은 화들짝 놀라 주변을 두리번댔고 매그는 괜히 제 목 부근을 긁었다. 청년이 제 쪽으로 고개를 돌리고는 가만히 있자 매그는 제 컬러 매치도 당황했겠거니 싶어 빙긋 미소를 지어 보였다. 놀라서 말이 없나보군. 하긴, 나도 아직 이상하니까. 나보다 어린데 더 그렇겠지. 힘줄이 툭 튀어나와 있는, 손가락이 긴 손을 바라보며 매그는 입을 열었다. 운명이라서일까, 벌써부터 이 청년이 맘에 들었다.

“매그너스 베인입니다.”

“절 아시나요? 전 모르는 분인데요.”

남자에게는 즉시 답이 돌아왔고, 그 목소리에 담긴 강한 경계심과 불신을 느낀 매그는 눈을 깜빡였다. 씩 웃은 매그는 장난스럽게 남자를 툭 건드렸다. 가끔 어떤 컬러 매치들은 몸이 닿아야지만 반응하는 경우도 있다고 했다. 이제 알았어요? 기대어린 마음으로 매그는 선글라스의 주인을 응시했으나 청년의 얼굴에는 노골적인 불쾌함이 떠올랐다. 청년은 매그의 손을 탁 쳐낸 후 입을 열었다. 목소리는 끓어오르는 무언가를 누르고 있었다.

“나이는 드실 대로 드신 것 같은데 무슨 장난이죠? 제가 우스우십니까?”

얼떨떨해진 매그는 잠시 입을 닫았다가 마른침을 삼켰다. 왜 이러지? 매그는 허겁지겁 말문을 뗐다.

“색이 안 보이십니까? 제가 그쪽의 컬러 매치 같은데...”

“아, 이런.”

당황스러운 신음성이 청년의 입에서 새어나왔다. 매그는 청년의 이가 꽉 맞물려 턱에 근육이 생기는 것과, 큰 손이 세게 쥐어지며 마디가 툭 불거지는 것을 홀린 듯 바라보았다. 작은 한숨과 함께 청년이 입을 열었다.

“죄송합니다. 저는... 시각장애인입니다.”

더듬거리며 이어지는 대답을 들은 매그는 쿵 하고 심장이 무너져내리는 듯한 충격을 받았다. 신이 제 형상을 빚어둔 것 같은 이 피조물이, 앞을 보지 못한다고? 빛을 전혀 느끼지 못한다고? 잠시 제가 수준 높은 농담을 들은 것일까 고민했으나 청년이 떨리는 손을 들어 천천히 선글라스를 벗자 그의 말을 이해할 수 있었다. 아무것도 담지 못한 청년의 동공은 불안하게 흔들리고 있었다. 제게 전혀 초점을 맞추지 못한 홍채가  허공 이쪽 저쪽을 배회하고 있었다. 저걸 무슨 색이라 불러야 할까. 청년의 눈동자는 비 내린 뒤 대지에서 올라오는 향기의 색이었고, 숲 속에서 스스스 하고 불어오는 바람의 색이었다. 나무들이 사락거리며 내는 내음의 색이었고, 깊은 계곡물 맛의 색이었다.

매그는 그제서야 한 켠에 세워진, zone 9의 하얀 케인을 발견했다. 침을 꿀꺽 삼킨 매그는 남자의 손을 꽉 붙잡은 뒤 일부러 의자 끄는 소리를 요란하게 내며 맞은편에 앉았다. 스물을 갓 넘겼을까, 남자는 매우 불안해 보였다. 매그는 그의 손을 들어 제 얼굴에 댔다. 혼자 이런 상황에 노출되다니 불안을 가라앉혀 주고 싶었지만, 어떻게 해야할지 몰라 매그의 심장은 쿵쿵쿵쿵 소리를 내며 요동치고 있었다. 컬러 매치를 만나는 상상 속에서 매그는 이러한 상황을 고려해 본 적이 없었다. 심호흡을 마친 후 매그는 마음을 가다듬었다. 매그는 또렷한 목소리로 말하는 동시에 남자의 손끝으로 제 뺨을 더듬게 했다. 

“안녕, 난 매그너스 베인이야.”

천천히 입술로, 코로 손을 옮긴 남자는 매그의 이마를 지나 머리칼을 쓰다듬었고 다시 손을 내려 울대뼈를 어루만졌다. 아주 느린 속도로, 청년의 입시울에서부터 옅은 미소가 번졌다. 가까이서 보니 청년의 입술은 베리 류의 타르트가 내는 맛과 같은 색이기도 했고 석류 쥬스에서 풍기는 향기와 같은 색이기도 했다. 작은 미소를 입꼬리에 건 청년은 매그의 귓불을 어루만지다가 파드득 손을 뗐고 고개를 조금 숙였다. 제 컬러 매치의 볼에 천천히 홍조가 오르는 것과 귀가 달아오르는 것을, 매그는 볼 수 있었다. 남자가 웅얼거렸다.

“전 알렉입니다.”

그 날 매그는 알렉을 집까지 바래다주었다. 갑자기 들어오는 수많은 색들이 한번에 적응하기 어려운 자극이었음에도 그랬다. 그냥 알렉과 조금 더 오래 있고 싶어서였다. 걱정도 물론 되었으나 그 말을 입밖으로 꺼내지는 않았다. 혹시나 자존심을 상하게 만들까 봐서였다. 매그가 알렉과 연인으로 발전하기에는 사실 오랜 기간이 걸리지 않았다. 그 후 사흘이 흐르고 알렉은 열성적으로 달려들어 ‘다음 스텝으로 나아가고 싶다’ 고 입술을 맞부딪혀왔다. 그의 얇은 피부에서 이는 미미한 떨림과, 맞닿은 점막의 뜨겁고 젖은 감각을 매그는 이겨낼 수 없었다. 자신도 비이성적인 열망을 가지고 원해 오던 것이었다. 제 천사를 처음 보았을 때부터 말이다. 

“당신 눈 무슨 색이랬죠? 나 당신 머리카락 색깔도 다시 듣고 싶어요...”

질문을 하는 알렉의 한 손은 소파 위에 앉은 매그의 눈꺼풀 위를 유영하고 있었다. 느껴지지 않을만큼 가볍고 부드러운 손놀림이었다. 다른 한 손은 검은 머리칼을 천천히 쓸어내리고 있었다. 매그는 나른한 한숨을 내쉬며 알렉의 허리를 끌어당겨 제게 가까이 붙였다. 촉감에 집중하기 위해 온 손끝에 신경을 쏟은 알렉은 눈을 감고 있었다. 답을 알고 있으면서도 알렉은 같은 질문을 여러 번 하고는 했지만, 언제나 매그는 그에 대답하는 것을 즐겼다. 

“내 눈은 말이지. 음... 헤이즐넛 커피 향에서 풍기는 내음과 비슷해. 개암 열매처럼 씁쓰름한 맛도 나지만, 추운 날 이불 속으로 폭 들어갔을 때처럼 가슴을 포근하게 한단다, 알렉산더. 악기로 비유하자면 첼로의 선율과 비슷할까? 그리고 내 눈 안쪽 부분은 조금 딱딱한 색깔을 가지고 있어. 내 머리카락은... 아주 아주 단단한 색이란다. 물에 젖은 돌을 만져본 적 있지? 그것처럼 맨질맨질하고 시원한 느낌이지.”

으음, 만족스러운 신음을 낸 알렉은 킥킥거리며 웃었다.

“당신 정말... 세상에, 매그너스, 너무 완벽해요. 너무 아름다워요. 당신 눈... 이건 정말...”

매그의 눈꺼풀 위를 어루만지는 알렉의 목소리는 갈망에 차 낮아져 있었다. 손을 내린 매그는 부드럽고 다정하게, 허락을 구하듯 황홀경에 젖은 제 연인의 뺨을 쓸었고 입을 맞추기 시작했다. 머릿속의 잡음이 사라지고, 모든 것이 한 점으로 줄어들어 자신의 옆에 앉은 남자가 되었다. 연인이 뜨거운 손으로 등을 쓰다듬자 매그는 파르르 떨며 알렉의 귀 아래를 느리게 문질렀다. 작은 미소와 함께 떨어진 알렉은 조금 부어오른 입술을 핥은 후에 물었다. 알렉의 볼은 복숭아 향기가 지닌 색에서 변화하여, 블랙커런트 잼이 내는 맛의 색으로 달아올라 있었다. 이것을 책에서는 발갛다고 표현한다. 그 사실을 매그는 이제 알고 있었다.

“제 눈... 무슨 색인지, 당신한테 다시 듣고 싶어요...” 

통통하고 반질거리는 알렉의 입술은 아주 선명한 선홍빛이었다. 베어물면 체리 과즙이 팡 하고 터지는 맛이 날 것 같았다. 그 입술을 엄지손가락으로 느리게 문지르며 매그는 질문에 대답하기 시작했다. 그 동안 다갈색인 매그의 눈동자는 열려서 자신을 담지 못하는 녹갈색 홍채를 마주하고 있었다. 제 앞섶을 꾹 누른 매그는 아주 조심스럽게 단어를 골랐다. 어떻게 말해야 이 경이를 전달할 수 있을까.

“네 눈은 아주 고요한 태고적 숲의 빛깔을 하고 있어. 네 눈을 바라보면 나는... 그런, 아무도 모르는 곳에 혼자 들어온 느낌을 받고는 해. 어쩌다 무리에서 떨어졌는데 이 곳까지 들어와버린 거지... 주위에서는 나를 에워싸고 바람이 슁 하는 소리를 내며 불고 있어. 주위에는 나무가 내뿜는 숲의 향기가 가득하고, 삐삐 하는 새소리가 가끔씩 들리지만 새는 보이지 않아... 깊고 적막해서 절대로 사람 발이 닿지 않는 곳이야. 누구의 손도 타지 않은 녹음이 우거진 곳이지. 이 곳에 여명이 밝아온다면 꼭 네 눈과 같을 거야, 알렉산더. 네 눈을 둘러싸고 있는 가장자리 부분은 비 내린 뒤 젖어 촉촉해진 대지의 색과 같아... 처음 볼 때부터 느꼈어. 그 사이사이를 봄과 여름의 향기들이 수놓고 있어. 신들이 내려오는 호수가 있다면 아마 네 눈 색과 같을거야, 알렉산더. 난 네 눈을 볼 때마다 잔잔한 물결이 내 마음에 이는 것을 느껴.”

매그의 가슴에 고개를 기대고 있던 알렉은 행복한 표정으로 웃으며 제 얼굴을 그곳에 비볐다. 

“매그너스는 날... 정말로 사랑하네요. 괜찮다면 제 머리카락 색깔도 말해줄래요...?”

매그는 숨을 들이킨 뒤 마른침을 한 번 삼키며 알렉의 어두운 고수머리를 쓸었다. 정수리에 제 머리를 파묻고서 매그는 자신의 머리칼에서 풍기는 것과 같은 샌달우드 샴푸의 향취를 들이마셨다. 꽤 오랜 시간이 지나서야 매그는 입을 열었다. 

“...한때 몽골로 여행을 간 적이 있어. 끝없이 펼쳐진 평야 위에 누워서 밤하늘을 바라보았을 때 느꼈던 것... 난 네 머리를 보면 그걸 느껴. 아, 그때 하늘이 어찌나 낮았던지... 손만 뻗으면 내 손끝에 뿌려진 별가루가 닿을 것 같았어. 토끼처럼 부드러운 색의 별가루였을 거야... 내 코끝에는 다소 건조하고 서늘한 바람이 스쳤고, 하지만 춥지는 않았어. 지금 네 엉덩이 아래에 있는 모래의 서걱거리는 감촉이 느껴져?”

빙긋 미소지은 알렉은 다시 눈을 감고서 고개를 끄덕였다. 매그는 그 웃음에 화답하고는 말을 이었다. 맞닿은 피부의 촉감으로 연인이 행복해 하는 것을 느낄 수 있었고, 작게 공기가 새는 소리로 사랑이 즐거워하는 것을 알 수 있었다.

“주위가 온통 조용한데, 너랑 나만 몸을 맞대고 있어... 우리 주위에는 아무도 없어. 너랑 나 단 둘뿐이야. 난 네 무릎 위에 올라타 너를 안고서, 네 귓가에 코를 비비고 있어. 주위가 서늘해서 네가 더 따뜻하게 느껴져... 네 머리는 그런 색이야.”

만족스러운 콧소리를 낸 알렉은 몸을 미끄러트려 매그의 허벅지 위에 머리를 누였다. 가만히 여린 미소를 띄우던 알렉은 천천히 손을 올렸다. 매그의 광대뼈에 손끝이 닿자 알렉은 천천히 손마디와 손바닥도 댔고, 매그의 얼굴을 감싼 뒤 제게로 잡아내리며 고개를 들었다. 

“당신 너무 아름다워요,” 

키스를 멈추고 떨어진 알렉이 헐떡였다. “꼭 마법같아...” 매그는 그런 제 연인을 바라보며 엄지로 알렉의 뺨을 쓸고 문질렀다. 다 네 거야, 속삭이면서 훌쩍 알렉 위로 올라탄 매그는 제 컬러 매치의 눈꺼풀 위에서부터 시작해 뺨으로, 목으로, 가슴으로 이어지는 깃털같은 키스를 남겼다. 버클이 딸깍 소리와 함께 풀리자 알렉은 엉덩이를 조금 들어 바지를 벗겨낼 수 있도록 도왔다. “버터를 잔뜩 바른 우유식빵 같은 맛이 나요, 햇빛 냄새랑요. 실크 같기도 하고...” 장난스럽게 매그의 목을 깨물며 알렉이 속삭였다. 매그는 눈을 감은 채로 웃었다. 시각이 차단되니 알렉이 주는 모든 것에 더 집중할 수 있었다. 아마 지금 이 순간 자신의 천사가 느끼고 있을 감각이었다.

“내 사랑, 너는 알렉산더 느낌이 나. 나만을 위해 만들어진...” 

느리게 추삽질하던 매그는 고개를 숙여 알렉의 무릎 안쪽에 쪽 소리가 나게 한 번 키스하고서, 몸을 숙여 유두를 슬쩍 핥았다. 그런 매그의 머리를 어루만지며 알렉은 신음성을 섞어 홀린 듯이 중얼거렸다.

“매그너스를... 나도 실제로, 볼 수 있으면... 으음, 얼마나 좋을까요...한 번만이라도 괜찮으니까... 아름다운 당신이 보고 싶어... ”

천천히 허리를 움직이는 매그의 목과 쇄골, 팔의 힘줄을 따라 손을 내려 쓸면서도 알렉의 헤이즐 눈은 크게 열려 있었다. 마치 그렇게 하면 실제로 무언가를 비춰 담을 수 있다는 듯이 말이다. 


	2. Chapter 2

장애인의 신체는 결손을 극복하기 위해 진화하고는 한다. 하체가 마비된 이들이 가끔 놀랄 만한 근력을 뽐내듯, 알렉 역시도 그러했다. 눈이 보이지 않는 대신 알렉은 청각이 예민했다. 다만 한 가지 다른점은 알렉의 장애가 선천적이라는 것이다. 알렉은 태어날 때부터 눈이 보이지 않았다.

알렉이 아는 세계는 오로지 암흑뿐이었다. 검정이 아니다, 그건 검정같은 것이 아니었다. 빛이 존재하지 않는 곳에서는, 색으로 나타나는 검정조차 존재할 수 없었다. 알렉의 세계는 무한하고 끝없는, 깊이도 넓이도 알 수 없는 암흑이었다. 그 암흑에 갇혀 23년을 살아왔다. 원하는 것을 가질 수 있으리라고 한번도 생각해 본 적이 없었지만, 매그너스가 나타나자... 그가 자신의 삶에 걸어들어와 주었다는 것이 얼마나 경이로운 일인지에 대해 알렉은 잠시 생각했다.

점자판을 놀려 일기를 쓰던 알렉은 매그가 제 뒤 오른쪽 4시 방향에서, 2m쯤 떨어져서 살금살금 접근하고 있는 것을 알고 손을 멈췄다. 그러고는 미소를 지은 채 다시 종이 위로 점자를 찍기 시작했다. 제 사랑은 다가와 뒤에서 저를 안고, 귀를 간질이며 목에 부드럽고 따스한 입술을 눌렀다. 무르익은 능금의 향과 같은 색이라는 매그의 입술은 언제나처럼 달콤한 맛을 냈다.

한 번만이라도 매그너스를 실제로 볼 수 있으면 얼마나 좋을까. 자신을 이토록 아끼며 사랑해주는 사람의 모습을 단 한 번이라도 볼 수만 있다면. 할 수만 있다면, 수술을 하고 나서 몇십 초 후에 눈이 다시 멀어도 좋으니 매그를 보고 싶었다. 알렉은 제 무릎을 베고 누운 매그의 이마와 볼우물을 만지작거렸고, 천천히 더듬었다. 닿아 있는 느낌은 항상 기분 좋았고, 물결치는 보리밭의 향기와도 같은 색이라는 그의 몸에 목소리까지 합쳐지니 아주 완벽했다. 실크와도 같이 부드러운 매그너스의 피부는 언제 만져도 한숨이 나올 정도였다.

“당신은 스스로가 얼마나 아름다운지 모르겠죠...”

손 끝으로 연인의 얼굴을 바라보며 알렉은 몽롱하게 중얼거렸다. 가만히 눈을 감은 알렉은 제 구원이 어떻게 자신에게 왔었나를 생각했다. 저의 세계, 저의 우주가 어떻게 열렸는지를. 제이스를 기다리던 카페에서 그가 제 얼굴을 만지게 했을 때부터 자신은 그를 사랑했다. 아니 어쩌면, 의자 끄는 소리를 내며 앉았을 때부터. 아니 어쩌면, 그에게서 나는 독특하고 이국적인 향을 느꼈을 때부터. 매그너스에게서는 언제나 샌달우드 향기가 난다.

손끝으로 셰익스피어의 소네트를 읽으며, 알렉은 다갈색이란 세상에서 가장 아름다운 색임이 분명하다고 확신했다. 아, 내 사랑. 알렉은 매그의 목소리가 감격으로 젖는 것과, 그가 제 쪽으로 몸을 숙이는 것을 느꼈다. 입을 살짝 연 알렉은 조금 몸을 내어 제 연인의 입술을 맞이했다. 저를 살아있게 만드는 호흡이었다. 이 입술에 닿지 못하게 된다면 이제는 살 수 없을 것 같았다. 어떻게 그동안 매그너스를 알지 못하고 살아올 수 있었는지, 알렉은 잘 이해가 가지 않았다.

알렉은 믿을 수가 없어 몇 번이고 되물었다. 웃으며 답하는 의사의 소리에 기뻐하며 알렉은 매그를 더 격하게 껴안았다. 이제 나도 당신을 볼 수 있다니. 손끝이 아니라 눈으로. 당신의 입이 아니라 눈으로. 햇살이라는 것이 당신의 단단하고 차가운 머릿결에 맞닿아 어떤 식으로 부서지는지 그 동안 너무나도 궁금했어요. 헤이즐넛 커피의 향기가 나고 낮고 부드러운 첼로의 선율과도 같은 색을 지닌 당신의 눈동자는 아마 아주 다정하고 상냥하고 따스하겠죠.

한시라도 빨리 매그를 보고 싶었기에 알렉은 수술을 서둘렀다. 얇은 천이 마지막으로 걷히는 것을 느끼며, 눈을 뜨지 않았음에도 알렉은 그 전과 무언가가 달라졌음을 느낄 수 있었다. 여전히 암흑에 갇혀 있는 왼쪽 눈과는 다르게, 눈꺼풀을 빛이 간지르고 있었다. 눈 뜨자마자 보이는 것은 자신의 매그너스였다. 실제 색깔인 ‘다갈색’을 마주하자 알렉의 심장은 잠시 멈췄다가 뛰었다. 다갈색이라니, 저렇게 아름다운 색깔을 한 단어로 정의내린다는 것은 모독이었다.

“당신 눈, 아름다워요...”

알렉은 잠시 신을 마주한 사람들이 이런 기분일까 생각했다. 매그너스는 자신이 상상한 그대로였다. 따스한 눈, 단단한 머리칼, 강단이 있지만 갸름한 턱과 베일 든한 콧날과 자신보다는 얇은 입술. 빙긋 웃은 매그가 제 손에 거울을 쥐어주고 나서야 알렉은 연인의 얼굴에서 시선을 뗄 수 있었다.

거울 속에 비친 자신의 눈 역시 제 연인의 말을 들으며 상상했던 그대로의 색이었다. 거울을 계속해서 살펴보던 알렉의 눈이 순간 가늘어졌다. 고개를 홱 돌려 매그를 바라본 알렉은 잠시 매그의 눈동자를 빤히 바라보았다. 아무것도 담지 않고 있는 그의 오른쪽 눈동자를.

매그는 아무 말도 하지 않았다, 그저 미소지을 뿐이었다. 제 손끝으로 보며 상상했던 미소였다, 언제나와 같이. 언어를 잊은 알렉의 입은 천천히 벌어져 열렸다. 거울은 손 안에서 스르르 미끄러져 하얀 시트 위로 내려앉았다. 거울 안에서 마주한 녹갈색 눈동자와, 방금 전까지 제가 바라본 다갈색 눈 눈을 생각하니 눈앞이 흐려지는 것을 멈출 수 없었다.

알렉은 제 어깨 위로 올라오는 손을 느끼며 호흡을 멈췄고, 입술을 떨었다. 숨은 가쁘게 새액새액하는 소리를 내며 입에서 새고 있었다. 신음, 또는 동물의 울음소리와도 같은 소리를 내며 알렉은 가까스로 손을 올려 매그의 손을 잡았다. 몸을 돌려 제 연인에게 안긴 알렉은 몇 번이고 몇 번이고 침을 삼켰고, 매그의 다른 손이 제 등을 토닥이며 쓸고 위무하는 것을 느꼈다. 알렉은 가까스로 입을 열어 단어를 만들어냈다.

“당신이군요, 당신이었어...”

여상스레 말문을 연 매그는 언제나와 같은 목소리로 속삭였다. 부드럽고 다정하게 자신을 구원하는, 상냥한 목소리였다.

“항상 너였어.”

신이 된 것 같네, 네가 날 그렇게 바라보다니. 매그의 말을 들은 알렉은 빙그레 웃었다. 거짓말은 아니었다. 자신의 세계에 나타난 신은 매그너스였으니까. 이 방 저 방을 돌아다니며 탐사를 마치고 나서야 알렉은 거실로 나와 소파에 앉았다. 여전히 눈은 휘둥그레 뜬 채였다. 그런 알렉의 다리 사이로 들어와 앉은 매그는 컬러칩을 파라락 넘겨보며 시시덕거렸다. 사실 난 내 컬러 매치와 이걸 처음 할 거라고 생각했어, 모든 흑과 백의 세상을 다시 보는 것 말이야. 매그가 킥킥거렸다. 알렉은 감격을 담고 그러한 매그의 귓가와 그의 동그랗게 올라온 볼을 더듬었다.

“당신을 사랑해요... 너무 많이...”

제 안으로 들어온 매그의 분신을 느끼며 알렉은 울지 않기 위해 힘을 주었다. 매그너스를 사랑하고, 너무 많이 사랑해서 이 말을 어떻게 표현해야 할 것인지조차 알 수조차 없었다. 그저 기도문처럼, 알렉은 그 말만을 계속해 읇조릴 뿐이었다. 아주 느리게 허리를 움직이던 매그는 알렉의 귀에 대고 답을 들려주었다.

“내 사랑, 나도 널 사랑해... 아주 많이.”

알렉은 그 말이 사실임을 이미 알고 있었다. 매그가 자신을 사랑한다는 것은 이미 뼈에 사무칠 정도로 알고 있었지만, 그래도 이 모든 것이 합쳐져 그를 느낄 수 있게 되자 죽을 것만 같았다. 자신을 비추는 다갈색 눈동자를 마주하며 알렉은 이번에도 어이없을만치 빠르게 파정했다. 크리스털 샹들리에의 빛 때문에 매그의 머리 주위로는 후광이 둘러져 마치 천사의 엔젤링처럼 보였다. 매그의 피부 표면으로 일어선 솜털들은 경이로움 그 자체였고, 그의 얼굴이 자신이 주는 쾌락으로 일그러진다는 것은 알렉을 흥분하게 만들었다. 이 모든 것을 눈으로 볼 수 있다니.

투명한 창 안으로 넘겨들어온 석양은 마호가니 책상 위로 어른거리는 불꽃들을 던졌다. 팔짱을 낀 채 서재 벽에 기대어 선 알렉은 붉은 홍염을 보며 잠시 생각에 잠겼다. 세상에서 제일 좋아하는 색이 어떤 색이냐는 물음에 알렉은 이제 답할 수 있었다. 오래된 고목을 손으로 쓸면 느껴지는 향기의 색이라고 말이다. 겨울날 자신을 감싸안은 부드럽고 따스한 담요의 촉감 같은 색이요, 첼로가 내는 낮은 선율의 색이라고 말이다. 전부 집어삼켜지고 싶은 달콤한 색. 빛과 색으로 가득차 휘황찬란해진 자신의 세계 속에서 매그너스는 가장 아름다운 빛이었다.

성공적으로 프로포즈를 마치고 돌아오던 길에, 알렉은 자신들 쪽으로 무엇인가가 다가오는 소리를 들었다. 생각할 겨를도 없이 알렉은 순간적으로 움직였고, 매그너스를 밀쳐낸 다음 순간 그는 하늘을 바라보며 누워 있었다. 온몸에서 깨질 듯한 충격이 몰려왔지만 알렉은 아무 말도 할 수 없었다. 사람들이 웅성거리는 소리와 함께 매그너스가 천천히 나타나는 것이 보였다. 제 연인은 울고 있었다. 제 사랑의 얼굴은 아주 슬퍼 보였다.

23년간 암흑뿐이었던 제 세상은 처음 시작이 매그너스였듯, 그 끝도 매그너스였다. 이 눈에 처음으로 담은 것도 매그너스요, 끝으로 담게 될 것도 매그너스였다. 시야가 희부옇게 흐려지며 가장자리부터 서서히 일그러졌기에 알렉은 눈에 힘을 주어 거세게 깜박였다. 이렇게 떠나가게 된다는 것이 그에게 얼마나 큰 상실감을 가져다줄지, 걱정이 된 알렉은 한숨섞인 목소리로 중얼거렸다. 금방이라도 날아가버릴 듯 위태로운 목소리였다.

“약속해줘요...내가 없어도...”

좋은 삶을 살겠다고, 제 마지막 말이 제 연인에게 닿았을지 알렉은 알 수 없었다.알렉의 손이 툭 소리를 내며 떨어지는 것과 동시에 매그는 제 세상이 색을 빼앗기며 사그라드는 광경을 보았고, 그것을 막기 위해 미친듯이 알렉의 몸을 더듬었다.안돼안돼안돼신이시여제발안돼요알렉

색은 알렉의 머리끝과 턱에서부터 천천히 흐려졌고 매그는 알렉의 완벽한 육체가 색을 빼앗기는 것을 바라보며 신음하고 몸부림쳤다. 처음 시작되었던 것과 같이, 매그의 광활했던 우주는 알렉의 눈에서 끝났다. 영원한 녹음을 지니고 있는, 초록색과 갈색과 짙은 황금색을 섞어 만들었지만 그 이상의 무언가를 지니고 있는 그 아름다운 눈동자에서. 색이 사라진 알렉의 눈은 zone 4와 zone 5사이의 회색이었다. 일어나지 못하는 알렉의 손을 쥐고, 언젠가의 덩쿨장미와 같은 색으로 보이는 피로 젖은 손을 쥐고 매그는 끊임없이 오열했다. 구급 요원들이 자신을 떼어내어 zone 6 색상의 트라우마 담요를 둘러 줄 때까지. 자신의 알렉이 들어올려져 병원으로 이송될 때까지 말이다.

신께서는 사랑하는 사람들을 일찍 데려간다고들 말했다. 매그는 할 수만 있다면 가증스러운 신을 죽이고 싶었다. 알렉은 자신의 것이고, 자신만의 것이었다. 신이 그를 만들었다 한들, 그에게는 자신에게서 알렉을 데려갈 권리가 없었다. 이제는 영원히 그의 심장 박동을 들을 수 없으리라. 언제나 일정한 박자로 뛰며 자신을 안정시켜 주었던 그 선율을 이제 다시는 들을 수 없으리라. 이제는 영원히 그의 아름다운 눈동자를 마주치며, 자신을 담은 그가 얼마나 황홀한 존재인지 감탄할 수 없으리라. 끝나지 않고 지속되는 녹음의 여름과, 아, 햇살에 반짝이며 맑은 빛을 내는 그의 희고 붉은 피부와, 파르스름하게 올라온 그의 핏대와 힘줄과, 입술과 눈과 머리의 모든 색깔... 이제 그 모든 것을 영원히 다시 볼 수 없으리라.

이 흑백 세계는 알렉을 알지 못하는 세상이었다. 알렉은 알지 못했고, 앞으로도 알지 못할, 알렉과는 다른 차원의 곳이었다. 이 우주가 얼마나 외로운지를 느끼며, 매그는 알렉이 자신이 있다가 없어져버린 세계를 알지 못해서 다행이라 안도했다. 그가 사라져버린 세상은 차갑고 냉혹했다. 그럼에도 살아가야 한다는 것은 얼마나 절망적인지. 매그는 제 천사가 천국으로 돌아간지 삼일만에 처음으로 빵을 씹었고, 끅끅거리며 눈물을 흘렸다.

자신이 이 세계를 견딜 수 있을지 알 수 없었다. 이 흑백 세계는 알렉을 담고 있지 않았고, 이 흑백 우주에서는 단 한 번도 알렉이 존재한 적이 없었다. 알렉은 제게 잘 살아야 한다고 말했지만, 그가 없는데 어떻게 자신이 잘 살 수 있다는 말인가? 대체 어떻게, 멀쩡하게 살아갈 수 있다는 말인가? 안 될 말이었다. 자신은 그래서는 안 됐다. 그럴 수는 없었다. 그의 알렉 없이 밥을 먹고, 그의 알렉 없이 잠을 자고, 그의 알렉 없이 숨을 쉰다는 일은 매그에게는 무한한 죄책감을 가져다주었다. 매그는 제 남은 삶을 알렉을 되감는 데에 쓰기로 했다. 제 사랑이 살아왔던 삶을 반추하고 싶었다. 이것은 매그가 목숨을 끊지 않고 살아있기 위해서, 알렉의 유언을 일부라도 지키기 위해서 할 수 있는 유일한 것이었다. 다음 날 매그는 병원을 찾아갔다. 조용한 목소리로 매그는 말했다.

“각막을 기증하고 싶어서요.”

암흑은 절망적이었다. 검은색 따위가 아닌 완벽한 암흑. 색뿐만 아니라 빛 역시도 존재하지 않았다. 그러나 어둠은, 알렉이 스물 세 해 동안 이 어둠을 견뎌왔을 생각을 하면... 매그는 거의 외출을 하지 않았고, 그나마 익숙한 집 안에서 생활했다. 부딪히지 않기 위해서 벽을 잡고 천천히 걸어다니고는 했다. 많이 희미해졌지만 알렉의 방에 들어가면, 알렉의 옷장을 열면 알렉의 향이 가득했다. 눈을 감고 있으니 방 어딘가에 알렉이 앉아 있다고 상상할 수도 있었다. 언제나처럼 알렉은 짙고 따스하며 포근한, 아주 편안한 향을 냈다. 맡고 있어도 맡고 싶고, 닿고 있어도 닿고 싶은, 자신의 알렉만이 낼 수 있는 향이었다. 매일 밤 매그는 알렉이 입었던 옷가지에 휘감겨 눈을 떴다.

유리창 밖에서 불어오는 바람이 신산하게 느껴지던 토요일 오후였다. 공기 중에는 낙엽 냄새와 함께 물빛이 섞여 있어 가을임을 알 수 있었다. 뜨거운 홍차를 한 잔 마시기 위해 찬장에서 머그를 꺼내던 매그는 허어억 하고 큰 숨을 들이쉬었다. 누군가가 제 심장을 꽈악 쥐었다가, 다시 놓았다. 생각이 잠시 멎었다가 이루 말할 수 없는 고통이 엄습했고 매그는 무너지듯 바닥으로 쓰러졌다. 손에서 미끄러진 머그는 도기 싱크대에 부딪혀 쨍그랑 하고 날카로운 소리를 내며 깨졌으나, 바닥에 누워 경련하는 매그는 일어설 수 없었다.

전신이 덜덜 떨리며 눈이 뒤로 넘어갔다. 충격으로 굳은 매그는 오색 빛의 후광과 함께 세상에서 가장 아름다운 색의 눈을 지닌 천사가 제게로 다가오는 것을 지켜보았다. 헐떡이면서 꺼져가는 목소리로, 매그는 절 품은 색깔의 이름을 중얼거렸다. 마침내 다시 안았다. 이 빛은 그 이름부터도 찬란한 알렉산더였다.


End file.
